Eon
Eon is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography A young boy from a prison world. When someone has comitted crimes that have upset the balance of nature in an extreme manner in a world not like their own they are sent to said prison. His mother was sent their taking the fall for her husband who mistakenly destroyed a world. At the time she was pregnant with Eon who had to grow up in this Assylum. Because of this, he has grown up to be polite and respectful because he believes he has to be or else he would be killed on spot. His opinions are kept to himself because of this fear as well. Story The Great Forest Eon had joined the group of Raisor and Aden late in the world as they had entered a space-time rift which forced them into a future version of the world. To avoid suspicion, he had taken the form of a Skunk instead of his usual human appearance. It was there Eon met Bambi, Thumper, and many other woodland criters. However they were stopped by the villain knwon as Aux who convicend the buck Rono, to attack them. Rono was defeated and Eon sealed the keyhole bringing peace back to the world temporarily. Baker's Street He alongside his companions from The Great Forest had come to a strange new world, this time disguised as rodents. A girl named Olivia had her father kidnapped in which Eon could feel large empathy. They traveled to find Detecitve Basil of Baker's Street to attempt to solve this case. However, things between Eon and Basil did not start well as the mouse had very little emotion towards the girl and her frustration. He left the party for a temporary time and stumbled upon Ratagan's base. This did not end well do to the rat releasing heartless against him forcing him to flee to the surface to rejoin the group and counter attack. Time had passed after finding clues to Ratagan's plot and Olivia's father's location; they were finally ready to go onto the next step and track Fidget as well as Ratagan down. This lead them to a bar where in which Eon was not alloud access because of his young age. Soon after a fight brew in the bar, Fidget was seen running away giving the part an oppertunity to follow him undetected, or so they thought. Ratagan had planned for a trap all along, but, thanks to Dawson, Basil regained his morral and freed everyone including Olivia's father and Olivia herself who was previously captured. With that, the only thing left was to stop Ratagan once and for all. A battle to do so took place in the clocktower known as Big Ben. With help of the newcomer Glen, they were able to defeat Ratagan and seal the keyhole. Kingdom of the Sun A new world with some new faces. Eon paired alongside Ananta, Cat, Etrius, and Steel in a mountainous world. It was there they met an Emperor by the name of Kuzco, a selfish indivisual who had no shame in seeing the misery in others. After a short while, the party found themselves follwing a man named Kronk who was with a woman the party had previously met named Yzma. He looked suspicious carrying a bag around with him. Eventually it dropped and the party came to realise the bag contained Kuzco himself. They chased after him eventually leading to dry land where to everyone's surprise, he was a llama. It was become knwon that Yzma had transformed him into one and through simple discussion, a plan was made to help Kuzco in exchange for the Keyhole's location. Thiings were not simple however, as they were attacked by the 3 Caballeros, companions of Eon. Through effort of convincing and battle, they came to their senses and aided the group back to the palace which was now in Yzma's complete control. The Lab in which Yzma transformed Kuzco had been found at last, however Yzma countered with holding the human potion already. The party battled Yzma, eventually leading to victory. Kuzco became human, Yzma became a cat, Kronk was given the cat, Kuzco changed his selfish ways Cat sealed the keyhole, and everyone went back to the LoD. Beast's Castle The world that was emotionally difficult for Eon. He was pared with Karina and Kross. They were forced to take measures and help a man named Maurice. They guarded him for some time before being stopped by a mysterious figure. The figure stopped them from any form of action. Eon and Karina did not take kindly to this since now they had another plan, saving Maurice's daughter, Belle. Soon later, they were given the chance to do just that and go against the man known as Gaston. Whilst the deed to defeating him was going on, Eon discovered a mirror that allowed him to look into other worlds. He watched as some of the other wielders fought their battles. After it all, they were granted the power to summon an ally who assisted them through their journey in the world known as Vincent Valentine. Loss and Disappearance After returning, a challenge was given to all the wielders. Eon took the route to gain more strength. While doing so, the 3 Caballeros died in front of him causing him great distress and sorrow. A battle between the wielders and heartless broke out which Eon was not emotionally capable of. He vanished ever since but still is alive even if assumed dead. Within his time of loneliness, Eon's mind begins to show him visions of an unknown spot that is filled with white rooms. The Darkness that surrounded his body was causing his memories to fade yet he held onto what he could. The location his mind showed him was Castle Oblivion. He roams his mind unaware that he is actually within himself. He recalls his magic mirror he obtained in Beast's Castle to watch the events of the worlds unfolding. He was certain to stay alongside the friends he made, if not physically but in spirit. Personality Very Protective of his friends and loved ones. He is kind and caring. When arguments begin he becomes silent and tries to help it end peacefully if possible. Abilities * Current AP is 14 / 17 (+2) Skills Physical *Sliding Dash *Splattercombo Magical *Aero'' (Equipped)'' ((SC Slot 1)) *Aerora *Blizzard *Cure (Equipped) ((SC Slot 2)) *Fire *Gravity *Mine Square *Summon: Bambi *Summon: Basil *Summon: Dumbo *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Marahute * Summon: Vincent * Summon: 3 Caballeros (currently unusable) Other *Magnify *Reluctancy *Break Time '' (Equipped) '' ((SC Slot 3)) Equipment Keyblades *'Kingdom Key' *'Twitterpated' **+2 STR, +3 MAG **Cheer - Extend time for summons *'Elementary' **+2 STR, +4 SPD **Screen - 20% elemental resistance *'Unbound' **stats vary *'Frolic Flame' **+3 STR, +3 MAG **Fire Starter - 25% to burn enemy *'Llama Head' **+3 STR, +3 MAG, +3 SPD **Groove - 50% CRT chance with 80%+ health *'Oathkeeper (+2 Years)' **+4 STR, +4 MAG **Hearts Promise - +3 STR and MAG when revived from a KO *'Umbrella' **'Guard - Allows the user to block **There must be use for this... - All attacks deal 1 damage *'''Rumbling Rose (Equipped) **+4 STR, +4 MAG, +1 MP **Finishing Plus - Ends a combo with a powerful finisher )+30% to Combo) Accessories *'Power Chain' (Equipped) **+3 STR *'White Fang '(Equipped) **+2 DEF, +2 STR, +2 AP Items *Potion (Equipped) *Ether *Balloon Letter Stats Trivia *Eon acquires many items during his adventures in the Disney Worlds **Ratigan's Bell in Baker's Street **Kronk's Goggles in Kingdom of the Sun ** The Magic Mirror from Beast's Castle *He is the cause of two instances where stats needed to be re-balanced. *Eon has a close relationship with Ananta and Karina. **Ananta being somewhat like a mother **Karina being a girl worth fighting for (plays song from Mulan) Category:Characters